


Before the Fall

by Crims0n_Angel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fallen Angels, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Sad and Happy, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 00:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0n_Angel/pseuds/Crims0n_Angel
Summary: Crowley & Aziraphale fall in love in heaven, but there are consequences to their sins.





	Before the Fall

It was a bright and sunny day in heaven, or it would have been if the sun had been made yet, but nonetheless, it was bright. Crowley had been tasked with the creation of the stars, a position he held dearly, after all they would be a source of mystery and wonder to the soon to be created humans for melena. But more than that it offered him an exquisite view, from his place amongst the stars he could see all of the heavens, most importantly he could see a certain angel who had caught his eye. 

Aziraphale never looked up, why would he? His job was to be a principality when the time came, so he instead practised with his flaming sword, not that he had any real interest or knack for it, but hey, that’s the role he was given and who was he to question the ineffable plan. So, while Aziraphale toiled fruitlessly with his sword, Crowley gazed at him from the stars, there was something about the hopeless angel that warmed his heart, not that angels have hearts to begin with. 

Aziraphale was having a particularly rough day at training, he had dropped his sword a total of twenty times now and was beginning to wonder if this was some kind of celestial joke and any minute now, they would all give up the act and send him to his real job. Of course, they would not, after all, angels were not particularly good practical jokers. There was a whooshing sound then a thump as though something rather large had been dropped from a great height, seeing a chance to escape his current predicament Aziraphale decided to investigate. 

Glittering on the clouds was the most beautiful star Aziraphale had seen, not that he had really seen any stars, they were a work in progress and not in his division of heaven, but it was beautiful nonetheless. “Sorry, sorry” came a voice from above, “Stars can be a little tricky to hold sometimes, I’ll be right down to grab it”, Aziraphale looked for the source of the voice and noticed a red-haired angel descending from the star department. They certainly have style in that department Aziraphale thought to himself as he watched the angel saunter over, a light blush bloomed across Aziraphale’s cheeks. “Beautiful” he breathed, “sorry, I didn’t quite catch that” the red hair angel, Crowley, replied as he reached Aziraphale. “The star, it’s quite beautiful” Aziraphale said rather nervously, as though he were perhaps covering up for what he had really said. “They all are” said Crowley gazing at the stars, not visible from their current location, a wistful look in his eyes. Aziraphale nodded his agreement, “I can’t wait to see them all”.

Crowley couldn’t believe his luck, of all the places his star could have fallen, it had by chance fallen next to the angel he had watched with a desire that was not befitting of an angel. “I could show you them if you would like” said Crowley, trying his best to look casual, and failing miserably. “That would be delightful” beamed Aziraphale, who seemed to shine as brightly as the star next to him. Crowley picked up the star in one hand, not because it was a small star, but size is hardly relevant to an angel, and held out the other hand for Aziraphale. Aziraphale took his hand with a smile as they both spread their wings and flew through the clouds to the star department. 

“There” said Crowley placing the star in the sky, seeing it amongst the others Aziraphale decided perhaps it wasn’t the most beautiful star, but he wouldn’t mention it to Crowley, it was still lovely none the less. “What do you call it” asked Aziraphale indicating to the cluster of stars Crowley had just placed the fallen star into. “This constellation is Centaurus” Crowley said with a cocky smile, “it’s my greatest creation yet”, his pride was evident, but Aziraphale failed to see the subtle colour palette and soft shapes that were a compliment to him, after all, Crowley had gazed at him whilst constructing it. 

Aziraphale decided he had certainly been assigned to the wrong department as he found more and more excuses to visit Crowley in the stars. Their friendship blooming into something more, Aziraphale could not deny the love he felt for Cowley as they passed the days together, after all, angels are beings of love, and Crowley certainly did not seem to mind his company one bit. 

There was no misdeed in loving another angel, after all, they were made to love, made from love. But there was more to what Crowley felt for Aziraphale than the plutonic brotherly love that angels shared for one another. His body ached to hold Aziraphale, a joy flooding him and numbing his senses every time the soft angel would pop up through the clouds and join him amongst the stars. He pushed the feeling down, after all, it would be a sin, wouldn’t it?

“How is it going” Aziraphale’s voice was cheery as he popped up through the clouds and sat by Crowley. “I’m about to make the last one, twin to that one” Crowley smiled, indicating to a bright star “then this sector will be finished”. “Oh” said Aziraphale a little sadly “will you be moving on to a new area after that?”. “I suppose so” replied Crowley his own tone becoming sad, he had not considered this, he was not the best at planning ahead. 

“Would you like to help me make this one?” asked Crowley, indicating to the stardust he had prepared to craft the final star. “Is that ok?” questioned Aziraphale, a little concerned he may get Crowley into hot water if he interfered with his work. “It’s fine” Crowley beamed, gathering up stardust and atoms and placing them in Aziraphale’s hands. He kneeled behind Aziraphale reaching around him to guide his hands as they shaped the star together. 

Aziraphale could feel Crowley’s breath on his neck as they worked, which was very distracting and was making it rather difficult to keep his mind on the task at hand, literally. But Crowley was a master of his craft and soon their star was complete, they held it for a moment, their bodies pressed against each other as they gazed at their creation. “I think it’s the most beautiful one yet” said Crowley, his voice laced with love, “what should we call them?” Crowley indicated to the twin stars that shone brightly. “Alpha Centauri” smiled Aziraphale, “hmm” said Crowley “Alpha Centauri, it has a nice ring to it”. 

The two angels sat and gazed at their creation for the longest time, their shoulders lightly brushing against one another. “I suppose I should go back” said Aziraphale sadly, he did not want to go back, he loved it amongst the stars with Crowley, the clouds below only held more sword practice and now a hollow feeling he could not escape. But their time had come to an end, it had been a lovely dream, but a dream was all it could be, they were angels after all and they worked in different sectors. Reluctantly Aziraphale turned to leave. 

Crowley’s heart was pounding, or at least the celestial equivalent of a pounding heart was thumping. He grabbed the angel’s hand “wait!” he cried spinning the angel to face him, he had panicked unable to let Aziraphale go, but now he had him so close he wasn’t entirely sure what to do with him. So Crowley did what he did best and let instinct take over, he gripped Aziraphale’s face pulling him close, pressing his lips against the plump soft lips of Aziraphale and kissed him deeply. 

He was an idiot, he realised too late, as he kissed Aziraphale, what if he didn’t feel the same, would he hate Crowley for this. Panic was setting in as he felt Aziraphale’s lips begin to move on his as the most beautiful angel he had ever laid eyes on kissed him back passionately, pressing against him and forcing him to the ground, well the clouds, ground had not been invented yet. 

Years of pent up passion exploded from them as they rolled around the clouds together their bodies entwining, Aziraphale pulled his lips away from Crowley’s panting heavily. “Do you think this is ok” he asked hesitantly “you know, with the bosses”, not one to sweat the small stuff Crowley replied, “I don’t think they would have given us these emotions if we weren’t meant to use them”. That was assurance enough for Aziraphale as he pressed his hips into Crowley urging him on. 

Crowley couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to feel Aziraphale, all of him. He lifted Aziraphale and pressed him against a cloud wall, the angel wrapped his legs around Crowley’s waist. “Ready” Crowley breathed, his voice low and husky, Aziraphale nodded, unable to find the words as his body screamed for Crowley’s, to have him inside of him, to feel him move. Crowley took a shuddering breath and plunged deep into Aziraphale, as the angel cried out in pleasure, taking in his full length. He stilled giving Aziraphale time to adjust to him, their breath mixing as their breathing grew heavy and ragged, Aziraphale gently rocked his hips urging Crowley to move. That was all the encouragement he needed as he unleashed himself upon the angel, driving into him in long rough strokes. 

Aziraphale’s head spun as Crowley moved inside him, each hard stroke reaching deep into his core, he cried out in extasy as Crowley increased his pace, his thrusts becoming hungrier as though he could not get enough of Aziraphale. It drove him wild as he moved his hips in time with Crowley urging him on, needing to feel him deeper, needing every thick inch of him as he pounded at his core. Aziraphale moaned loudly as Crowley pulled back, until he was almost completely out of him, then slammed his hips forward driving himself deep inside Aziraphale, earning him an uncontrolled cry of pleasure. 

Crowley pulled out of Aziraphale, causing the angel to moan in protest, he turned him around, bending him over a soft could before driving inside him once again, thrusting deep and slow, Aziraphale’s moans grew louder as Crowley’s hips continued the slow deliberate strokes. He reached a hand around Aziraphale stroking his hard length in time with his hips, the angel lost control as his breathing increased and his moans turned to cries of pleasure as Crowley worked him. “That’s amazing” Aziraphale breathed as Crowley began to steadily increase his pace, moving in and out of Aziraphale again and again as his hand rubbed and squeezed him gently. Aziraphale shuddered as he found his release, filling Crowley’s had with his heat. Crowley moaned and licked his fingers “delicious” he hissed in Aziraphale’s ear, as he drove himself into him, faster and faster until his pace was almost frantic, Aziraphale moaned in pleasure as Crowley cried out and released inside of him. 

They collapsed panting onto the soft clouds, holding each other close, “I love you” whispered Crowley as he kissed Aziraphale deeply, “I love you too” sighed Aziraphale nuzzling into him. They ley in each other’s arms for the longest time. 

“I suppose I should go back” said Aziraphale sadly, placing a quick kiss against Crowley’s lips, “I will come back soon” he promised. Crowley smiled “I will be waiting”, he watched Aziraphale leave, saddened at their parting but looking forward to their next encounter. 

“Crowley” came a voice that echoed through the worlds, Crowley know that voice, they all did, “yes, my lord” Crowley replied, his voice wavering, there was no reason the all mighty would be seeking him out. “Did you think I would not know Crowley” boomed the voice “do you truly think there would be no consequences for your promiscuity?” the voice was definitely angry. “My lord” Crowley cried “we meant no harm”, the all mighty wouldn’t punish love, would they?

“You are sullied” boomed the voice, anger lacing every word, Crowley panicked his thoughts turning to Aziraphale, hoping against reason his love could escape punishment. “You will fall” the voice continued, as Crowley’s heart dropped “and all shall forget you”, he stopped breathing, “tell me who you were with Crowley and I will let you keep your memories of each other after you fall”. Crowley stilled, the Almighty did not know it was Aziraphale, through some miracle, his love could escape punishment. Crowley’s heart filled with sadness as he realised the price, forgotten by the one he loved most, but he could live with it, endure eternity in the pit, because he knew his love would be safe. 

“I wasn’t with anyone” Crowley cried defiantly, there was a pause, “So be it” boomed the voice. His wings were burning, everything was burning as he plunged towards hell, stripped of his ethereal glow and all that made him proud to be an angel Crowley plunged into the depths of hell. “Welcome to hell, Crawley” buzzed an unknown voice, “Your first assignment is coming up soon”. 

Crawley’s first assignment as a demon was to tempt humanity, create the original sin. It was a simple enough assignment, convince the humans to eat an apple, then spend the rest of his time on earth corrupting souls. Easy. Crawley slithered towards the tree, and completed his temptation without hassle, humans were surprisingly easy to tempt. He was about to head out into the new world when an angel standing atop the wall of Eden caught his eye. Slithering up next to the angel and shifting forms, he held his breath as Aziraphale looked at him, but there was no recognition in his eyes. Crawley’s heart sank as he offered a serpent’s smile to the angel, the angel smiled back, a little reluctantly. Crawley’s heart warmed, he would have the rest of eternity to convince the angel to fall back in love with him. And he could be very patient.


End file.
